Ghost in the heart Part II
by Stellabest
Summary: A short story about Naomi. She is tries to begin a new life after Yancy's tragic death.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Knightphoenix2 for the idea.

* * *

Hong Kong,

2025 January

Naomi has been working for the PPDC for one month. She liked to live in the Shatterdome, until the day when an old acquaintance appeared from the past. Although she liked Raleigh Becket, his appearance tore painful wounds in her soul, because he reminded her of Yancy. But there was nothing to be done; she had to face Raleigh, because she owed him something.

After Raleigh' amazement they were talking like two old friends.

„So, how did you get in the Shatterdome, Naomi?"

„I wrote an article about the Jaeger Program last November. It spread all over the whole world and became a great success. After that Mr. Pentecost looked me up and offered a job. I couldn't say no. Since that time I've been working at the Public Relations Department as a journalist.

„Do you like it and the life in the Shatterdome?"

„Yes. I've been getting to know lots of new people and the work is interesting. But the truth is an old friend from the Icebox, who was a ranger formerly, helped me to find my place here," she smiled secretly.

„An old friend from the Icebox, who used to be a ranger…" Raleigh thought aloud. "Is he Zeke Amarok?"

„Exactly."

„Is Zeke here? I don't catch it. Pentecost said, I'm the only living pilot who is able to handle a mark 3 Jaeger," Raleigh raised his eyebrows in question.

„Oh, Rals. You pretend you didn't know the Marshal," Naomi laughed softly. „Pentecost just bluffed. He wants you and Zeke to be the pilots of Gipsy Danger. In spite of this, you're going to meet other co-pilot candidates during your trial.

„I understand. And how are things going with Zeke? What does he do nowadays?"

„Zeke is well and as far as I know, he's arranging things for your trial right now. Otherwise, he remained in the program after Chrome Brutus destroyed. He was a fightmaster at the Jaeger Academy. Furthermore, he was a strategic and tactics coordinator in some major military operation. I think Zeke is a versatile person."

„Are you together with Zeke?" Raleigh asked without reproach.

„Of course not! I like Zeke, he's a great guy. Sometimes we bump into each other, but we're just friends like in the Icebox years before," Naomi explained feverishly, as if she would have wanted to convince herself.

„Okay, I get it. Just your eyes gleamed and your voice changed, when you were talking about him. If there would be something between you two, that wouldn't be problem. Zeke is a good guy and Yancy for many years… But tell me, is Ilisapie here?" Rals tried to change the topic.

„No, she quit the PPDC. I just know what is written in the official report. Zeke also doesn't tell anything about her," Naomi didn't wait for his reaction, she started to talk about something else. „Raleigh, I would like to say something to you for years, but you disappeared after Yancy's tragedy and we couldn't meet until this day. Five years is a long time but talking about him isn't easy for me. Yancy still lives in my heart right now. I just would like to express my sincere condolences to you for the loss of your brother," Naomi voice faltered and her ice blue eyes filled with tears.

It was at this moment in their conversation when Naomi's fragile balance was thrown off again. After their meeting the woman "locked" herself in her office for two days. During this time she continued occupational therapy. She was always trying to heal her broken soul with work since Yancy died.

Although she didn't meet with Raleigh after their talk, she got information from Zeke. She knew that Mako Mori became Raleigh's drift partner, and Gipsy Danger's neutral test went wrong.

Naomi stretched a big behind her desk. She compiled her new article which waited for pass down. She was exhausted after the two days of hard work, but she was unable to rest. She was upset because Yancy was in her mind. Naomi felt, she needs more work to calm down.

She decided to visit Pentecost, maybe he can give her additional task. Her footsteps echoed on the corridors of the Shatterdome. She was almost at the Marshal's office, when she bumped into Zeke.

The man ran as lightning on the corridor.

„What's your hurry, ranger?" Naomi asked and stepped in front of him.

„I'm sorry Nao, but I must rush. I've to arrange an important thing. We speak later," Zeke answered quickly.

„Wait a minute. Accidentally, is this important thing has to do with you come from Pentecost's office?"

„Absolutely nothing."

„Great! Then I go with you."

„Forget it. It's too dangerous."

„Zeke, I've to know about all tiny, secret details that I'll able to inform the people authentically about the PPDC. That's why I go with you."

„I've to go to the Exclusion Zone, but this's an unofficial task. You can't tell or write about this. I cannot tell you more. It's for your own good, stay in the Shatterdome and forget our talk."

„But Zeke…"

„Naomi, this isn't a joke. Don't play with fire," the ranger was saying seriously, while his strong hands were resting on her fragile shoulders.

Five minutes later Naomi was outside of the Shatterdome. _"I'm sorry Zeke but I'm a very curious person,"_ she though in herself and she was on the ranger's track secretly.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi stood hesitantly before the creepy alley. She shivered in the cold evening air, but mainly because of the unfriendly area.

„ _Perhaps, following Zeke secretly wasn't a good idea. I lost the sight of him. If I want to find him again, I have to go through this accursed alley. Damn it! I'll die here, just because I deduced writing a good story from Zeke's behavior. It's not too late to turn back. No! I want to this story,"_ Naomi thought in herself. Finally, she entered the dark and smelly alley.

The ground was wasted and full of bizarre puddles. Although her heart was in her throat, she went on.

„ _Damn! Zeke was entirely right. I should have stayed in the Shatterdome,"_ Naomi was thinking, while she was trying to get out from the narrow street as soon as possible. She almost passed through the alley, when a shape emerged from the darkness some meters from her. Naomi gave a start and stopped. She couldn't see well enough in the darkness. Just one thing was clear for her, the shape was a man who started walking toward her. Naomi started to back away, and finally she turned around and ran. She ran as her foot endured, but she heard the chaser's footsteps became louder and nearer behind her. After some meters, the man caught up with her, he grasped her strongly and turned the woman towards himself. Naomi tried to scream, but the man covered her mouth with his one hand.

„Chill out, Nao. I'm Zeke. I don't want to hurt you."

„Heavens, you gave me the shivers. But I've never been so happy for you than right now."

„Nao, I begged you to stay out of this," Zeke started angrily. After that he measured the woman with his eye and smirked. „Otherwise, did you really think you could follow me in high-heeled shoes and a suit in the Kowloon Boneslum?"

"Stop kidding around and tell me what you're doing here."

„I'll tell you on the way, but now we must get out of here as soon as possible. It's a too dangerous neighborhood for you, beautiful."

The ranger embraced her guardedly. They started to go back towards the car, which parked some streets away.

On the way Zeke started to tell his task. "Pentecost – unofficially – sent here Newt. The little scientist's task was that he obtained a fresh kaiju brain from Hannibal Chau. He's a dangerous chap. Chao runs the kaiju black markets in Asia and he can obtain all kinds of kaiju stuff to Newt's crazy researches. Pentecost ordered me to follow the little guy and keep my eyes on him. All this went well until you put a spoke in my wheel. When I noticed that you follow me, I started to come back for you and I lost sight of the little scientist. I can't take care of both of you, but at least I can take you back to safety to the Shatterdome."

"I'm sorry, Zeke."

"Yeah, me too. Pentecost is going to kick my ass for this."

The vibration of Zeke's cellphone broke the science between them.

„Zeke Amarok," he answered the phone. After some seconds tense silence he started to swore hard. Finally, he turned to Naomi and told her shortly and angrily. "Give me your shoes, now."

"What?"

"You heard me, give me your shoes," he repeated. His voice was cold and sinister.

Naomi obeyed. The man took away the shoes without a word and broke out both of heels with a fast and strong move.

"Take your shoes. They'll be good."

"Jesus! You've damaged my shoes! Do you have any idea of how much were these?

"Nao, we don't have time for that. I'll buy new shoes for you once, I swear. But now we have to get out of here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi ran without a word. From Zeke's reaction she knew that something was terribly wrong. She was almost out of breath when they reached the jeep. They jumped into the car and Zeke put the pedal to the metal in a hurry. They were moving through the city with an extreme speed, while they were breaking the whole rules of the road. The jeep backed out bends sharply and the wheels creaked loudly.

Zeke was very anxious, but finally he broke the tense silence. „Tendo called. He wanted to warn me. Two cursed kaijus are approaching to Hong Kong. We have to get back into the Shatterdome; at least we have to try to get back in the base, before all hell broke loose.

„Two kaijus? They've never come in pairs," Naomi was flattering out, while she was gasping for breath.

„It's true, but it seems Gottlibe's theory was right. Damn it!"

Suddenly all over Hong Kong, alarms started to blare. Fear and panic prevailed in the city. People flooded on the streets and hurried frantically in to the nearest anti-kaiju shelter.

After some hundred meters Zeke put on the brake roughly and then beat into the steering-wheel nervously.

„Shit! Due to the crowd we can't move forward with the car. We have to get out of the car. Hurry up!" Zeke shouted.

„We don't get back on foot to the Shatterdome, "Naomi was yelling back while she was trying to get out of the jeep.

„The destination changed in this current situation. I'm glad if we safely get into an anti-kaiju shelter," Zeke responded and then he took the woman's arm. "Naomi, wait! We can only get out together and you must clutch my hand all through. Otherwise, the crow sweeps us away from each other."

„All right."

Outside the car they were jostled and pressed by the crow. Suddenly something happened at the dock. The ground and the buildings were shaken. They were frightened when they looked back toward the harbor. Under the dark sky, like behind a curtain an enormous shape emerged. It was a kaiju.

The monster stepped out from the darkness and stopped. Without doubt, the kaiju sized up the situation and its opportunities. As it stood, sniffed the air and roared dreadfully. After that it began its way deeper into the city. The ground and the buildings were trembled by its steps.

Naomi's scream lost in the crowd's noise. She stared at the kaiju and her eyes were full of fear.

Then she heard as Zeke yelled. "Run!"

They floated with the crowd. Occasionally they noticed the posted inscriptions on the wall: "Anti-Kaiju Shelter". From this they knew that they are going in the right direction.

The kaiju pushed toward deeper and deeper into the city center and left destruction behind itself.

Naomi felt as if the monster was behind her and it trampled down her immediately. She looked back in her fear, but she stumbled and the crowd swept her away from Zeke. Naomi felt some powerful thrusts and then she fell face down on the ground. She felt the dust and the mud in her mouth. The rain flowed on her face. She saw just feet around herself. She tried to stand up, but the people shoved back her onto the ground. She felt the painful kicks and hits on her whole body. Then two strong hands grasped her under her shoulders and pull her. It was Zeke. Their sights met, they understood each other without a word. The two held each other hands stronger than earlier and ran towards the shelter. After some meters they went down on the stairs and passed through a massive door. In the end they reached the shelter.

The air was humid and warm in the ill-lighted place, where hundreds of people – including Naomi and Zeke – were jammed. After some minutes the door shut loudly and the ventilators started to work. As the minutes passed, they heard the kaiju's steps grew louder and louder.

„It comes closer and closer, and sooner or later it crosses over above us. What do you think; will the ceiling be able to hold on the kaiju's weight?" Naomi asked.

„I don't know. I've never been in a shelter," the ranger responded.

„It didn't sound too reassuringly," the girl said shudderingly.

„I'm sorry, I'm a truthful type. But Nao, you're trembling. You're soaking wet because of the rain. Here take my leather jacket," and he wrapped his jacked around the woman's shoulders, after that he embraced her.

„Thanks. Zeke, I'm cold and I'm very frightened," and she cuddle up to the ranger.

„Don't be afraid, Naomi. I'm here with you. I don't leave you. I try to protect you."

They were embracing each other tightly, while they were waiting and listening to the fearsome sounds which filtered from above.

Suddenly Naomi started to ponder on what Yancy felt, when Knifehead snatched him. „ _My fear is nothing compared to his fear. He was alone, without hope. The death was a blessed release for him after the pain that Knifehead caused him. I'm safe. Zeke protects me. He hugs me. Since Yancy nobody embraced me. Zeke, Yancy, Zeke. Life, death, life…."_

„I don't want to die," Naomi whispered despairingly and she put her head on his chest.

„Just relax, Nao. You won't die. We're safe. Ok?" He lightly pulled away the woman, looked into her ice blue eyes. "Talk to me. Say anything that's in your mind and you will calm down."

„I wanted to die after Yancy. I felt life is impossible without him. But now, I want to survive this whole situation."

„Live, not just survive. There's a huge difference between the two. Start a new life."

„It's not so easy. Nobody is able to occupy Yancy's place in my life. His memory, like a ghost in the heart, haunts me in every moment. I think it isn't fair that I live and he died."

„You mourned for Yancy respectfully. I don't think you should atone for his death. Instead of this, you should let the ghost go from your heart," Zeke said softly, while he overcame the disappointment which the women's words caused for him.

Something happened on the surface. The kaiju changed direction. There was a moment of silence, then again noises filtered down the shelter. It seemed like buildings would fall down and cars would explode. The heard roars, steeps and noise of thumbs. All of these shook the ground with large strength so the ceiling of the shelter cracked. Dust and plaster fell onto the people. Some of them started to scream, cry or pray.

„Heavens, there're two kaijus. They destroyed whole Hong Kong," Naomi was saying while she was hugging the ranger stronger than before.

„No. There is a kaiju and a jaeger. They are fighting. I'm able to recognize this," Zeke answered confidently and enjoyed that he may hold the woman in his arms.

"Do you know it from the noises? You're incredible," Naomi smiled.

"No, I'm just a ranger," Zeke smiled back and continued. "I wonder which jaeger is up there. I hope it kicks the bastard kaiju's ass. I wish I could pilot a jaeger again."

„Maybe things didn't happen by accident. Maybe this task waited for you so now you're here with me, and protect me. As you tried to protect Newt," Naomi responded gently.

„Perhaps. But how and where could be the little guy? I hope, neither Chao nor the kaiju kill him and he is safe in a shelter or in the Shatterdome," Zeke answered.

They remained silence because the noise stopped up there. Some minutes later from the distance a great crash shocked the city. It seemed like a huge object would have hit the ground from the heights. After that there was silence everywhere. Minutes later, people went on the surface. Naomi and Zeke walked hand in hand because they didn't want to lose each other in the crowd.

The sight was shocking. Lots of skyscrapers became very poor condition or collapsed. Some buildings and cars were in flames or already burned out. The broken fireplugs flooded the damaged pavements with water in some places. The people's way was blocked by ruins. Everything was covered by ash and dust. All things were soaked by rain. The smell of smoke speared in the air.

„Oh, my God," that was the only thing which Naomi could say due to the consternation.

Zeke - as an experienced ranger – saw much destruction, so he surveyed the field mutely. He was looking for solutions in his mind how could they go back to the Shatterdome.

„I think, the jeep was over. I have signal. I call Tendo, maybe he can send a chopper for us."

After one hour of exhausting walk they achieved a park where the Sikorsky was able to land for them. They got to know the details about the incident of Hong Kong on the homeward.

The PPDC medical staff waited them in the Shatterdome. Everything was all right with Zeke, but Naomi was kept under observation in the sickroom.

„Don't worry, you'll be all right. This's just a routine procedure. I'm going to visit you later. But now, get some rest, okay?"

„Okay. And Zeke, thanks for everything. I wouldn't have survived it without you," Naomi was saying thankfully, while she was taking the ranger's hand who sat the edge of the bed.

„Don't mention it, anything for you," he replied. He smoothed the girls' cheek and then he kissed her forehead tenderly. „Bye Naomi."

„Good-bye Zeke."

They released each other's hands hesitatingly. Naomi fell into deep sleep shortly after Zeke left the sickroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi had a strange dream that night in the hospital. She saw herself in her dream. She survived the Kaiju war. She became famous and an acknowledged author, but she was broken, sad and lonely. Neither the success nor the peace could bring real happiness for her. Her life has never ever turned into as full and glad as in the times when Yancy lived yet.

The dream shocked Naomi. After she awoke she felt herself very miserable. She was lying on the bed and gazing at the ceiling soundlessly while she was thinking for long.

„ _I don't want to live the rest of my life as in my dream: lonely and sadly. You know Yancy…. In the last 5 years I ran away from the past incessantly and buried myself in solitude. I ran away from the fact that you're only a ghost in my heart. I love you and miss you, but I couldn't bring you back. I would follow you, but I don't dare. What can I do? Should I begin a new life? But how can I do this? I'm a coward. Oh Yancy, this whole situation is so difficult. If Zeke didn't rescue me the previous night, I shouldn't ponder on these questions right now. The truth is that Zeke means so much to me. Heavens…"_

Naomi's meditation was disturbed by a determined knock on the door. Zeke was it.

„Hi Nao! How are you?

„Hi! Thanks, I'm fine, because you're here," she smiled.

„You're kind," the ranger answered sadly.

„Zeke, what's wrong?"

„Naomi, I came to say good-bye," Zeke said after a deep sigh.

„What? I don't understand you," she raised her eyebrow in question.

„Herc injured. I became Striker Eureka's new co-pilot. After a few minutes I'll be on the way to the breach," Zeke explained.

„No, this's impossible. You can't pilot a jaeger again! You can't go on a mission again!" She protested intensely.

„I'm a ranger. My duty is protect the humanity whatever it costs."

„No Zeke, you can't go right now. Please, don't go!" She begged with tears in her eyes.

„Naomi, I got an order. I have to go, but before it I must tell you something: I love you."

„I love you too," she replied without hesitation.

„You love me?" The ranger asked surprisely.

„Yes, since we met again in Hong-Kong. Until now I didn't admit myself it. I was confused. I felt guilty, because Yancy died and I live. I was ashamed because I'm able to love somebody else again after Yancy. But I feared principally I lose you like him. For this I kept all emotions inside. But I know now, I was so silly. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm so sorry I only realized it now. Please forgive me and stay with me." She spoke fast, but Zeke's passionate kiss silenced her.

After a few minutes their lips withdrew from each other, but their foreheads touched.

„Dear Naomi, I'm not Yancy. I don't want to take his place. I want to make you happy. I try to get back to you. But if something would happen to me, please begin a new life."

"Don't say this, Zeke," she whispered.

"Nao, you never can tell what the future has in store for you. Just promise me you start a new life."

"I promise you," as a tear roll down on her face.

"Thank you. I love you but I have to go now.

"I love you too and I'll be waiting for you. I'm in a LOCCENT during the mission."

They embraced and kissed each other once again. It was full of love, passion and hope. Although they wanted this feeling to go on forever, finally they broke the embrace and let each other go.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was grey by the rain clouds. It was going to be a terrific storm. Naomi stood on the Shatterdome rampart and she watched the Jumphawks as they moved away with the two jaegers. Finally, they disappeared on the horizon into the fog. Naomi went in the LOCCENT hurriedly.

The atmosphere was full of tension in the Command Centre. Everybody knew it was the humanity's last chance.

Naomi went to Tendo and Pentecost rapidly. She sat down beside them and watched silently.

„Striker, Gipsy, time to shut all external ports and get ready to go swimming," Tendo said.

„LOCCENT, all ports sealed and we're ready to submerge," the two teams confirmed and the jaegers sank into the deep ocean.

The jaegers moved out across the ocean floor and approached their target zone. Striker Eureka was piloted by Zeke and Chuck. They led the way. Gipsy Danger was piloted by Raleigh and Mako, and they followed Striker some hundred meters. Everything was wrapped by silence and darkness around them. Only their operating lights broke through the dark.

„We almost reached the breach," as Zeke spoke; Tendo saw two bogeys' signals as they approached fast to Gipsy Danger.

„Gipsy, there's movement on your right. Their code names: Raiju and Scunner. Both of them are category four. They're coming up with full speed," Tendo told hurriedly.

„Gipsy, we're going back, we're able to help you," Zeke said rapidly.

„Negative, your task is to destroy the breach. Gipsy Danger, prepare the attack," Pentecost ordered them categorically from the LOCCENT.

„Gipsy, brace for impact!" Tendo cried some minutes later, and the battle started between Gipsy Danger and Raiju. Scunner was covered by the darkness and waited. It wanted to attack from an ambush.

And then Tendo had a third sign.

„Move at the breach again. Holly shit, it's a category five kaiju," Tendo told. His voice was full of tension.

The third kaiju – codename: Slattern – emerged from the breach and stopped front of Striker Eureka. The monster was enormous and fearsome.

„Woah, it's…." Chuck started.

„…bloody huge!" Zeke finished.

The kaiju roared and started to attack. Striker Eureka tried to defend himself but the kaiju slammed the jaeger down to the sea floor. Striker smashed to a cliff and rocks fell on him. In the next moment Slattern landed on Striker and forced down him. The monster started to bit, scratch and tear the jaeger. Zeke and Chuck yelled with pain.

„It's killing them!" Naomi cried desperately. As she heard the two rangers' torture raised her hands to cover her ears.

„Come on, men! We have to do something!" Zeke shouted and the two rangers moved together in that instant. Striker Eureka stabbed Slattern's stomach with his sting blades. The monster's blue blood gushed out into the water. Slattern roared painfully and let the jaeger go. But Striker Eureka grabbed the kaiju immediately. Although the water slowed his strokes, Striker Eureka was able to throw punches really hard into the kaiju's head and injured stomach. Finally, Slattern was managed to escape with an unexpected move.

„Fuck it! The kaiju had done too much damage. We're still armed but our primary weapons are damaged. But the biggest problem is that the release jammed and we cannot deliver the payload," Chuck yelled, but Zeke didn't respond because they got new information from the LOCCENT.

„Striker, Scunner is getting near to you," Tendo informed them rapidly.

„Gipsy, go to Striker Eureka immediately. You have to protect him," Pentecost ordered them.

„Yes sir! Hold on Striker. We're coming for you," Raleigh said and the damaged Gipsy limped across the sea floor. She was able to kill Raiju, and injured Scunner. But during the battle she also got several wounds.

„Great! What can we do now?" Chuck asked.

„Improvise!" Zeke replied briefly.

„Improvise? Like when you lost Chrome Brutus, hmm Amarok?" Chuck asked cynically.

„Shut up, Hansen! You don't know anything about me," Zeke shouted angrily, while he was moving the jaeger's right hand backwards and touching Striker Eureka's broken angel wings and the bomb. He felt the payload moved away from its original place because the bomb holding devices also damaged. „It's our only chance," he thought.

„What?" Chuck asked amazedly.

„No wonder! You're in my brain, you know your task!" Zeke answered sharply.

Slattern was able to recover and attacked suddenly. Striker Eureka moved to defensive guard position and focused. The kaiju grabbed him and bit the metal body. Slattern made a hole in Striker's left shoulder. It was very aching but the jaeger was able to cut the monster's throat and then almost amputated its two front arms with the sting blades. Striker Eureka pushed the bleeding kaiju away. After that he grabbed the bogy strongly with his left hand. Slattern roared painfully. Striker Eureka reached back for the bomb with his right hand and then put the payload into Slattern's mouth.

„This is your ticket to the hell, son of a bitch!" Zeke cried and Striker Eureka pushed deeper and deeper the bomb into Slattern's mouth.

„We're on the edge of the breach. Throw this bastard down, now!" Chuck yelled.

„Then we do it with full force, man!" Zeke cried back and Striker Eureka kicked the half dead Slattern into the deep Mariana Trench.

„LOCCENT, we're waiting for your order when we should detonate the payload," Zeke said.

They didn't hear the answer because Scunner attacked from behind. The jaeger was crashed face down to the sea floor by the last remained kaiju. After that Scunner jumped on the jaeger's back. It forced him down and twisted his arms. Scunner held strongly Striker Eureka and started to tear the armor on the disabled jaeger's back and head.

„The hull is compromised. Water pours into the Conn-Pod. Oxygen level is critical. We're unable to fight," Chuck cried.

„Hold on Striker! We almost reached you! We can help you!" Raleigh said, but the answer didn't arrive. Just the two rangers coughing sounded from Striker Eureka's Conn-Pod.

Naomi was unable endure the tension longer. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry and pray. „ _My God, please save them! Please, don't take Zeke away from me! How would I be able to continue my life without him? I'm unable to live together with two ghosts in my heart. Please, save them!"_

„The bomb is in! Striker, detonate now!" Pentecost cried. The answer didn't arrive, but Tendo and the marshal could see on the digital depiction that the breach collapsed some moments later.

„Mission completed. Naomi, are you there?" Zeke's harrowed voice sounded.

„Yes, I'm here," she responded desperately.

„You're safe. Start a new life!"

„Zeke, I can't do this without you," Naomi sobbed.

„I'm sorry…," the ranger said and then his voice disappeared in the endless silence. In that moment the LOCCENT lost Striker Eureka's signal.

Naomi was shocked and silent. She felt growing pain in her soul which was similar when she lost Yancy. As a final point, she felt her heart shatter into pieces again.

Gipsy Danger got to Striker Eureka the last moment. The fierce Scunner was ready to finish with Striker. But Gipsy Danger was faster than the kaiju and her plasma cannon shot and the bogy collapsed. Gipsy stopped beside the moveless kaiju and stabbed through the monster's back.

„It's dead. Mission completed," Raleigh spoke.

„What can we do with Striker?" Mako asked sadly, but then two escape pods ejected toward the surface.

„They're alive! Zeke and Chuck alive! Their vital signs are strong and stable," Tendo cried happily. People in the LOCCENT and the two rangers in Gipsy Danger heaved a sigh of relief.

„Rangers, Gipsy's structural damage is too high. You can't reach the surface safely with the jaeger. Move to the escape pods. We send the choppers for you," Pentecost said formally.


	6. Chapter 6

The weather was sunny. The sky was clear and blue. The helicopter touched down on the helipad at the edge of the Shatterdome. Crowd was waiting the four rangers. When they got out from the chopper, people started to cheer and applaud loudly.

As Naomi noticed Zeke, she ran towards him and fell upon his neck. They embraced each other with love. Then he lightly pulled her away and touched her delicate face.

"Naomi, are you ready to share your life with me?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered and her ice blue eyes glistened with the tears of happiness. Then he took her in his arms, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed each other gently.

"Yeah, Amarok! You're great!" One J-Tech worker shouted and some people started to whistle. The two let each other's lips go unwillingly and smiled perplexedly.

"I guessed it," Raleigh's voice sounded beside them. He smiled.

"Rals...," she stepped up to him and embraced each other tightly.

"It's all right, Naomi. You deserve happiness. Yancy would want you to be happy. And I'm glad to see you together."

"Thank you Rals", she said.

For answer Raleigh smiled and nodded his head. After that he stepped up to Zeke and slapped his on the back.

"Relax, just do the best you can, bro!"

"Thanks Kiddo!" Zeke said. The other ranger nodded his head and went on.

Zeke turned to Naomi and inquired her. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to begin a new life, a common life," she answered.

"It's a good plan. I like it!" Zeke said and kissed Naomi happily.

* * *

One week later…

The weather was pleasant. The atmosphere was peaceful. The graves and the headstones were painted amber by the setting sun. The silence was broken by their footsteps. They walked hand in hand between the rows. When they reached their target, Naomi went ahead to the burial-place. She put the flower bouquet onto the grave and smoothed Yancy's names with her fingers gently on the epitaph.

" _Dear Yancy, you were always wiser than me. Once you asked me, if something would happen to you, I should begin a new life because this's the order of things. At the time I was shocked by this and I didn't understand you. But I see it now, I must let go you because our common way ended. It was wonderful, but evanished. Zeke is here with me too. I understood your words by him and I found the happiness again that I lost a long time , thanks for everything. I treasure your memory in my heart forever, but be free and fly!"_ She closed her eyes and a tear trickled on her cheek. After a long moment she walked back to Zeke.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just the emotion," she replied.

„It's ok, Nao. Emotions whirl in the soul when something ends and something begins," the ranger said gently. Naomi didn't answer. They remained in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other. Their sights were full of love.

"Come on, I'm ready to go," she said finally, and they walked toward hand in hand.

* * *

Later…

Naomi published more articles and books about the PPDC activity and the Jaeger Program, by this she became a famous and an acknowledged author. Some years later they got married with Zeke and they started a family. Their life were complete and happy, but they never forgot the past. They went to Hawaii from time to time, and payed tribute to Yancy. Although Naomi was managed to begin a new life and let the ghost that lived in her heart go, but she have never stopped loving that ghost.


End file.
